Green Paper
by Charmedgrl12p3
Summary: Anya is killed by a mysterious killer. to be continued
1. Default Chapter

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

Green Paper

By: Charmedgrl12p3

It was closing time, but still as bright as it was in the afternoon. Anya was busily cothe day's intake of money while Giles began to lock up. Xander, Buffy, and Willow were all researching on the new big bad, but all in all, everything was normal.

Suddenly Anya became frantic. She kept looking all around, under the counter, everywhere.

"Anya," Giles began, "Is something wrong?"

"Giles, we have major problem!" Anya replied.

"What might that be?" Giles asked looking up, his brow furrowed.

"The Money has undergone a serious decrease!" Anya said with genuine concern.

"How so?" Giles asked leaning over the counter.

"Well yesterday, we made $583.37, today we only made $498.81! What should we do? Should we raise our prices? I think we should." Anya said leaning very close to Giles.

"Oh Anya! You had me worried! Now I've some very large research to do. I…" Giles said making his usual angry "Cluck Cluck" sound.

"Yeah, I got her Giles," Xander stepped in, "Come on Anya, let's go home and leave the nice british man alone."

"No! I have to stay and help! With the Money!" Anya argued.

"Come on, Anya, we can make count our money. I happen to know where some valueble dough is." Xander said grabbing his jacket.

"Well, ok, but if your lieing to me Xander Harris…I will be extremely angry and unable to resist the urge to hit you." Anya said as she grabbed her jacket as well.

The two said goodbye to everyone and then headed outside. As they walked down the street to where Xander's car was parked, Anya spotted something in the road. It was green paper, it looked an aweful lot like…money! Anya walked out to where it lay face down on the pavement. She reached down and picked it up. She studied it carefully. As she walked back over to Xander, she tripped and fell in the road. "Xander, help me!" she cried. But Xander, staring at the donut shop next door, couldn't hear her. She couldn't move, she was parlyzed! She tried so hard but couldn't move out of the road. She couldn't even talk now. Suddenly a big truck carrying supplies for the Sunnydale stores, came down the road. She lay there, looking emotionless but felling frantic. The truck driver who was too far up to see her in the road kept driving. He turned up the radio, and sipped his Extra Large Cola from Double Meat Palace. His truck went up as he hit what he thought was a bump. "Dang potholes!" he said. He kept driving until he was out of sight.

Xander looked around the block to try and find Anya.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked, "Anya!" He exclaimed as he realized she was lying in the road, crushed. "No! Anya, you're ok, come on!" He checked for a pulse…nothing. "Oh God!" He reached for his cell-phone, he called 9-11.

"Emergency helpline, how may I help you?" said the voice on the other end.

"My girlfriend, Anya, sh she's in the road and she's got no pulse, she was run over." Xander trembled.

"Where are you?" asked the voice.

"Um…I'm at the Magic Box, in Sunnydale. Um…between 8th ave. and 15th street." He replied.

"We'll be there A.S.A.P." said the voice.

Xander rushed into the Magic Box to get the others. "Anya! I think she's dead, she was run over." Xander said losing his breath.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Come on!" Xander replied. They all rushed outside as the Emergency Squad arrived. There was a mob of people standing around Anya's body.

"All right! Everybody stand back!" yelled the paramedic. "Now who's her relatives?" They asked.

"I-I'm her fiance. She didn't really have any relatives." Xander replied.

"All right, how'd it happen?"

"Sh-she was run over by a truck." Xander said walking over to where Anya lay.

"We've done all we can sir," began another paramedic, "I'm sorry."

"No, no. This isn't happening. Wake up Xan-man."

"I'm sorry sir." The paramedics packed up there supplies and bagged up Anya's body.

"Wait!," Xander cried, "W-where are you taking her?"

"To the lab, you can ride in the truck with us."

"Y-yes that yes." Xander said having a hard time with his words.

He rode with them to the lab, forgetting about his friends. He waited as she as autopsied.

"You can go now sir, it's late." The pathologist said.

"Yeah, ok." Xander said picking up his jacket. He walked out in the parking lot to his car. As he was driving, he thought about Anya. They were getting married in just a few months. He continued his thoughts until he reached his apartment. He lie in bed, his clothes still on, as he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Xander woke up early and went to the Magic Box, to find everyone already there. "Hi," he said in a very low voice.

"Hi," everyone said awkwardly.

"What should I do about a service?" he asked.

Giles walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well I think it's best to plan something for next week."

"Yeah," Xander replied sitting down. "I'll call the funeral parler." He sounded so low and pathetic that he made everyone's heart sink.

"Just out of curiosity," Buffy began, "How did it happen?"

"She was picking up something…in the road…money I think. Then she tripped and she couldn't move…I think."

"Interesting. Do you have that piece of money?" Giles asked.

"Um… yeah, actually I do." Xander said pulling it out of his pocket.

Giles looked at it and pulled out his reasearch books. "Oh my," Giles said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Anya wasn't just run over, she was set up…to be killed." Giles said.

To Be Continued


	2. Curiosity killed the Anya

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

Untitled

It was closing time, but still as bright as it was in the afternoon. Anya was busily cothe day's intake of money while Giles began to lock up. Xander, Buffy, and Willow were all researching on the new big bad, but all in all, everything was normal.

Suddenly Anya became frantic. She kept looking all around, under the counter, everywhere.

"Anya," Giles began, "Is something wrong?"

"Giles, we have major problem!" Anya replied.

"What might that be?" Giles asked looking up, his brow furrowed.

"The Money has undergone a serious decrease!" Anya said with genuine concern.

"How so?" Giles asked leaning over the counter.

"Well yesterday, we made $583.37, today we only made $498.81! What should we do? Should we raise our prices? I think we should." Anya said leaning very close to Giles.

"Oh Anya! You had me worried! Now I've some very large research to do. I…" Giles said making his usual angry "Cluck Cluck" sound.

"Yeah, I got her Giles," Xander stepped in, "Come on Anya, let's go home and leave the nice british man alone."

"No! I have to stay and help! With the Money!" Anya argued.

"Come on, Anya, we can make count our money. I happen to know where some valueble dough is." Xander said grabbing his jacket.

"Well, ok, but if your lieing to me Xander Harris…I will be extremely angry and unable to resist the urge to hit you." Anya said as she grabbed her jacket as well.

The two said goodbye to everyone and then headed outside. As they walked down the street to where Xander's car was parked, Anya spotted something in the road. It was green paper, it looked an aweful lot like…money! Anya walked out to where it lay face down on the pavement. She reached down and picked it up. She studied it carefully. As she walked back over to Xander, she tripped and fell in the road. "Xander, help me!" she cried. But Xander, staring at the donut shop next door, couldn't hear her. She couldn't move, she was parlyzed! She tried so hard but couldn't move out of the road. She couldn't even talk now. Suddenly a big truck carrying supplies for the Sunnydale stores, came down the road. She lay there, looking emotionless but felling frantic. The truck driver who was too far up to see her in the road kept driving. He turned up the radio, and sipped his Extra Large Cola from Double Meat Palace. His truck went up as he hit what he thought was a bump. "Dang potholes!" he said. He kept driving until he was out of sight.

Xander looked around the block to try and find Anya.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked, "Anya!" He exclaimed as he realized she was lying in the road, crushed. "No! Anya, you're ok, come on!" He checked for a pulse…nothing. "Oh God!" He reached for his cell-phone, he called 9-11.

"Emergency helpline, how may I help you?" said the voice on the other end.

"My girlfriend, Anya, sh she's in the road and she's got no pulse, she was run over." Xander trembled.

"Where are you?" asked the voice.

"Um…I'm at the Magic Box, in Sunnydale. Um…between 8th ave. and 15th street." He replied.

"We'll be there A.S.A.P." said the voice.

Xander rushed into the Magic Box to get the others. "Anya! I think she's dead, she was run over." Xander said losing his breath.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Come on!" Xander replied. They all rushed outside as the Emergency Squad arrived. There was a mob of people standing around Anya's body.

"All right! Everybody stand back!" yelled the paramedic. "Now who's her relatives?" They asked.

"I-I'm her fiance. She didn't really have any relatives." Xander replied.

"All right, how'd it happen?"

"Sh-she was run over by a truck." Xander said walking over to where Anya lay.

"We've done all we can sir," began another paramedic, "I'm sorry."

"No, no. This isn't happening. Wake up Xan-man."

"I'm sorry sir." The paramedics packed up there supplies and bagged up Anya's body.

"Wait!," Xander cried, "W-where are you taking her?"

"To the lab, you can ride in the truck with us."

"Y-yes that yes." Xander said having a hard time with his words.

He rode with them to the lab, forgetting about his friends. He waited as she as autopsied.

"You can go now sir, it's late." The pathologist said.

"Yeah, ok." Xander said picking up his jacket. He walked out in the parking lot to his car. As he was driving, he thought about Anya. They were getting married in just a few months. He continued his thoughts until he reached his apartment. He lie in bed, his clothes still on, as he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Xander woke up early and went to the Magic Box, to find everyone already there. "Hi," he said in a very low voice.

"Hi," everyone said awkwardly.

"What should I do about a service?" he asked.

Giles walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well I think it's best to plan something for next week."

"Yeah," Xander replied sitting down. "I'll call the funeral parler." He sounded so low and pathetic that he made everyone's heart sink.

"Just out of curiosity," Buffy began, "How did it happen?"

"She was picking up something…in the road…money I think. Then she tripped and she couldn't move…I think."

"Interesting. Do you have that piece of money?" Giles asked.

"Um… yeah, actually I do." Xander said pulling it out of his pocket.

Giles looked at it and pulled out his reasearch books. "Oh my," Giles said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Anya wasn't just run over, she was set up…to be killed." Giles said.

To Be Continued


End file.
